


General Dameron

by sapphicxrey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Finnpoe - Freeform, First Kiss, Getting Together, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, One Shot, The Force, The Rise of Skywalker spoilers, generals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicxrey/pseuds/sapphicxrey
Summary: They had a galaxy to fix but Poe wasn't sure where their relationship lands after the last battle together, wasn't even sure Finn would be around for long.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 17
Kudos: 360





	General Dameron

**Author's Note:**

> major spoilers for The Rise of Skywalker and mild spoilers for the novel Resistance Reborn !!
> 
> this is a gift for my kenna jean, i am so grateful for her beautiful mind and her headcanons and this could have never happened without her

_ Then. _

It looked like these people had nothing to celebrate for before— maybe it’s true, Poe thinks, maybe they were holding back all this time, too afraid that the war would come for them any minute.

They weren’t holding back now. 

The Resistance was a piece of unrestrained joy; music and cheers filled the air, festive beats lifted their spirits and made people shout, jump, move. They celebrated being alive, between stars and sparkles, smiles and laughter; it was an outrageous thing and it brought life to their souls. 

A glazing storm danced above them, glittering vows for a better galaxy.

Poe swallowed, a galaxy  _ they _ saved, a galaxy that still needed fixing. 

He made his way back to Finn and Rey, they received him between laughs and hugs, he might have been away for only a couple of minutes but the thrill of them three being alive wasn’t wearing off anytime soon. They all grew up knowing nothing but the war, they just knew how to run and to fight for their life.

But they won. 

The night was young and full of stories, the trio met everyone, listened and shared stories, an exchange of lives that weren’t in danger anymore. Poe’s squadron was the grand appearance of the night, or what left of it; he still had the image of Snap’s fighter blowing up engraved on his eyelids, how he just—

“Hey.” A voice to his right said, it was Finn. Poe had shifted away from the conversation, because this was also a time to mourn for all of those who didn’t make it.

“Sorry.” Poe muffled softly.

“It’s ok, what were you thinking about?”

“Finn, I—”

His friend,  _ his co-general _ , might had sensed his discomfort because he dropped the subject and stirred him back into the conversation. “Maz was telling us about that time…”

Poe silently thanked Finn, his friend’s hand moved closer to his till he was holding it, their fingers intertwined. This kind of touches were common between the three of them, although Finn always seemed to initiate them, neither Poe or Rey wanted him to stop, Finn was what glued them together many times, essential to their lives. 

It was his fault really, Poe thought, as he remembered hushed nights and lingering whispers when Poe would explain small mundane details to Finn, to those curious, eager eyes, how he had told Finn about the times his mother would held Poe’s hand to make him feel safe. Now Finn had taken the task upon himself.

By the time people started saying their goodbyes, the sun was rising; Poe couldn’t fight the sun, he could only watched as it dragged him into a day he had been waiting for all his life. A day of freedom.

Poe saw his old instructor off, his muscles aching from the fight that he had been dragging around all his life, but at that moment it left him restless. Rey and Finn were nearby, talking to some of the children, Rey showing off some of her Jedi moves while Finn acted out a dramatic blow, making them all laugh; making them  _ happy _ .

Finn was good at that, taking care of people, fighting for their happiness, pushing through whatever he could to do the right thing. It made Poe’s heart shiver.

“Hey, Poe!” Rey called him.

“What’s up, gonna ask me to play dead too?” 

Rey faked taking good measure of him, “nah, it won’t work, too much of an ass.”

Poe acted surprised, punching her shoulder, “yeah, well this ass just saved the galaxy so…”   


“I didn’t know you and your ass did it alone, I shouldn’t have gone there then.”   


“We didn’t need you.”

“I bet that if I had—”

Rey got caught off by Bee Bee-Ate nudging one of her knees, almost making her fall and then the little droid proceeded to do the same to Poe. 

“Son of a—” A series of loud beeps shushed him down.

Rey and him locked eyes and bursted into laughter together, camaraderie kicking through them. Poe really liked her and he would lie if he said their constant bickering didn’t make things more interesting. 

“Man, I can’t believe I don’t get to blow _ more _ TIE than you on missions now.”

“First, you don’t; and second, there is still a lot of things to be done, enough for the galaxy to decide who the best pilot obviously is,” Poe teased back, memories of their dangerous bets about taking down more ships than the other coming back, “me.”

Rey snorted, “you wished, Dameron.”

“ _ General _ Dameron, for you miss.”

The girl was about to reply when Finn made his way to them, “did I hear  _ my _ title?”

“Oh my, I can’t believe I’m going to get this general bullshit all the time from the two of you.” Rey muttered.

Finn ignored her on purpose, shifting his attention to Poe, “general.”

Poe smiled, a little too beamingly, “general.”   


They kept smiling to each other as Rey complained about how gross and annoying the pairing was, Finn moved closer to her, keeping the teasing up, a smile crackling in her face in spite of her annoyed eyes.

_ What was he gonna tell her, _ the question came to Poe’s mind before he could brace himself. He couldn’t lie, he was dead jealous of Rey. Finn and Rey were inseparable. They ate together and trained together and explored together and, and— Poe needed to stop.

He had never seen them  _ kiss _ , though; but there were many nights that he knew they spent together in Finn’s quarters, watching holos or just talking, they told him. Poe left them alone in those times, they were best friends, barely adults who’d had a tearful lack of connections though their lives, people who had gone through such things that they only understood one another in some ways; it was only fair for Poe to leave them, but he knew he could do much better. Being fair was the bare minimum.

Poe waved off the couple with a dull excuse, like he had someone else to talk to before they left— something like that.

He had just gotten out of the spotlight, out of everyone’s happiness when he felt a hand on his arm, stirring him around; in front of him stood the man of his life, or what Poe’s mind thought it to be, Finn.

“Poe.” Finn said, a concerned whisper. 

Of course this beautiful man would be concerned, he  _ cared  _ so much for him. Just not in the way Poe wanted him to, but he was going to take anything Finn gave him.

“Finn, it’s alright, you can go back to Rey, just needed some time alone to breathe.” Poe replied, trying to  _ not _ put emphasis in “breathe”, he didn’t want Finn to leave anytime soon.

The man next to him beamed, “alone, ok,” Finn pulled him along his side, taking him somewhere, “alone, with  _ me _ .”

Poe bit his lip, not caring for their destination, “always, buddy.”   


They trailed off through the trees till a cliff came into view. They stood below that thirsty, thrift-encrusted height, a veined sea of green in the complete abandonment of deep sleep. Everything was quiet and Poe wasn’t good with silences.

Finn and him talked a lot, all the time; but serious stuff? His feelings? That Poe could never bring himself to talk about. It just wasn’t in his nature, he was a man of action, a hot-shot pilot, he believed in what was right, he fought, that was what he had known all his life. 

Deep down, Poe was afraid that with war nowhere near sight, Finn would leave, try out the life he was stripped off; that he would leave  _ him _ . So his mind desperately clung into a long list of missions they would have to accomplish, Poe knew Finn wouldn’t say no to restore a broken galaxy. It was a selfish thing to ask, Poe knew that, he couldn’t keep Finn by his side forever.

_ Just a little longer _ , Poe’s mind pleaded. 

But right then, both of their mouths shut, trees surrounding them and not a single soul near; then, it felt like the galaxy was  _ theirs _ .

“What were you going to tell Rey?” Poe whispered.

Being honest, Poe had expected for Finn to joke about it again, and that would’ve been good because that way Poe would have bottled up his jealousy and supported his friends in a new relationship.

Near death confessions were always three words, but Poe wanted those three words for himself.

“Let me show you.” He simply replied.

Finn held a hand up in the shrinking space between their bodies— Poe hadn’t even notice he had been been inching closer to Finn.

Soon enough there it was. A growing energy nudging him, a hardening power that made him take some steps back. It was a motion that began with the simplest but most profound sensitivity. Poe’s back touched the tree, taking the breath out of his lungs, he wasn’t sure if it had been the change of texture, the gentle push or the fact that Finn was so close to him, basically sharing his air.

“I wanted to tell her about this.” Finn said.

The push pinned him to the tree gently, ever so gentle. Finn was a couple of palms away, Poe was defenseless, like so many times before in the war, but this time it felt good. Finn. The Force. Finn close. Finn pinning him against a tree. Finn using the Force on him. Finn.   


“Poe,” his face was so close he only had to raise his voice the bare minimum.

“I thought you loved her.” Poe confessed.

“I know.”

Poe was still locked in the little bubble that Finn created, that kept him from dozing off, from hiding his feelings again as he had done so many times before during their time together; too many opportunities missed.

Finn didn’t let this one pass. He moved closer to Poe, the Force keeping him in place, Poe feared his eyes showed how desperate he was, only for him.

“But I love you, Poe Dameron.”

One of Finn’s hand was on his cheek, their eyes connected, bonded together. There wasn’t enough air in the galaxy, there was only Finn, and his full kissable lips he had fantasized about. He is in front of Poe, protecting him from the world, his body was all he could register. 

Gently, Finn’s lips touched his. It was a short, experimental kiss, Finn’s hands crawling Poe’s face, holding him like he was the only thing he was sure of, the only thing he knew. Poe moved his lips, Finn tasted sweet and his skin was so soft, practically caressing his.

They broke apart and Finn took the Force push away. 

“Man,” Finn said, his eyes still closed, flustered, “why did we wait so long?”

Poe nodded, missing the contact already; Finn’s hands slipped to his waist and Poe took his arms around his broad shoulders, placing his touch in the back of Finn’s neck, grabbing him like an anchor, replaying the motion he had wanted to do back when they had just got off their ships. 

“Can I kiss you again?” Finn asked.

Poe laughed, connecting their lips, his body lighting on fire again, a warmth spreading through his body.

“Please, don’t you dare stop.”

Finn didn’t.

***

_ Now. _

Ryloth is still a hot, dry planet, the Outer Rim planets had never been too engaged in the Second Galactic War, but the iron fist of the First Order wasn’t missed anywhere; much less in Ryloth, known for his revolutionary history and dread against tyranny and intruders with bright promises.

Yendor, former  head of the Ryloth Defence Authority, now had raised through the ranks and led the Ministry of Military Defense of his home. From his office Yendor could see the hangar full of ships and the never ending turmoil of people shifting their way.

A knock causes Yendor’s eyes to peel off the window.

It’s Zey, a young fellow Twi’lek, eager and full of energy; he had lots of ideas and wasn’t keen on hiding them.

Yendor waves him in.   
  
“What have you got for me, Zey?”

“It’s the Resistance, sir.”   


Yendor hums in agreement, remembering a time not that long ago, maybe not even three years had passed, when a former rebel and friend asked him to risk it all for the Resistance; it didn’t seem like a sane move back then but he was grateful to them, nonetheless, their victory brought an easier life to his people.

“I see, who have they brought, do I know them?”

Zey nods, “it’s General Dameron, sir.”   


The ministry laughed, his head snapping back to look through his window; he wasn’t surprised to find the legendary ship that belonged to the couple of rebels parked.

“Oh, I know, but which one?”

His apprentice gives him a confused look, just in key as Finn and Poe Dameron, Generals of the Resistance, came through the door. 

A shining chain hugging the neck of the younger of the Generals, Yendor guessed it wouldn’t be too long till they shared a name. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked this one shot ! it was inspired by one of my tweets, this [one](https://twitter.com/sapphicleia/status/1208042723988713473?s=20)


End file.
